This invention relates, in general, to facilitating processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating processing of requests, such as transactions, within the computing environment.
Currently, when a transaction is received at a server, the transaction is validated and/or authorized prior to performing any other processing for the transaction. If the validation or authorization process fails, then the transaction ends without performing any other processing for the transaction. However, if the authorization and/or validation succeeds, then analytic processing for the transaction is performed. This includes, for instance, performing mathematical computations or analysis on the transaction data.
In certain environments, the authorization/validation is performed by one process and the analytics are performed by another process in the same system. Thus, when, and only when, the authorization/validation succeeds, the data is extracted from the transaction and forwarded from the one process to the another process to perform the analytics. Subsequent to performing the analytics, the results are then provided to the one process that performed the authorization/validation. The system then provides a message to the requestor of the transaction.